HARDER BETTER FASTER STRONGER !
by Fottsie
Summary: Oneshot; Soul is out late one night, and when Blair's away, the boy decides it's time to play. LIME.


**Okay so it's… 3:30 in the morning and I don't want to sleep. Feast your eyes on a oneshot that MAY get a plot to it if I read it sometime in the near future ( while sane, mind you ). If that happens, then you'll see that it'll be chaptered and whatnot. w/e. on to the story, yeah?**

**HARDER BETTER FASTER STRONGER**

**One Shot -**

**Disclaimer / I do not own Soul Eater, and the title is all for Daft Punk's song. :x**

He had been gone for far too long for it to be normal. Honestly, Maka was getting fed up with waiting. If he wasn't going to be here to eat his dinner on time, then so be it! She'd give some to the creepy neighbor next door and risk her life doing so!

"**Good for nothing Soul."** It was huffed out; she couldn't help but look away from the empty seat in front of her as it seemed to depress the sandy haired girl. _Just don't look at it and you won't think of it._ Her thoughts seemed to flow without her, as she picked up her plate and decided that sitting out in the living room for today – just today, mind you – was fine.

"**Kuu ~ Is something bothering Maka-Chan?"** A black cat hopped up on the couch seat next to her, witch hat perfectly in place. The cat was probably one of Maka's least favorite things in this house. The way Blair just stole Soul from her all the time. It pissed a girl off sometimes, you know? Eventually, it got to the point where Maka would just storm out, not a care in the world on what they were doing anymore. She had no business in the house when the two of them were doing whatever it was that they seemed to enjoy behind those closed doors of Soul's room.

Before she knew it the cat was transforming into her human self, the purple haired woman's hand was dangerously close to Maka's ass. **"Hey! Watch it!"** Maka yelped as she seemingly squeezed it, earning a flushed glare from the other girl.

"**Just as I expected."** Blair's hand pulled away immediately, and she skipped off. **"I just remembered that I had to go out today ~"** She basically sung before disappearing outside of the apartment, handbag in tow.

Maka ate in silence. Peaceful silence, if you asked her. Of course she wasn't going to admit how she was lonely that night, Soul gone from the house. It was quiet, eerily so. For once in a long time, Maka had to admit, she was bored. Refusing to let boredom get the best of her, Maka reached for the nearest phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"**Hello?"**

"**Oh, hi Tsubaki."**

"**Hey Maka!"**

"**Um. . ."** What was she supposed to say? 'Hey, we should hang out together, I have nothing to really do because Soul isn't here'?** "What are you doing right now?"**

"**About to go to bed, actually."**

"**Oh. Well then. Um. Goodnight."** And with that she hung up, refusing to talk much more to Tsubaki after that. As she looked to the clock, Maka did realize that it was getting awfully late. Maka figured that she'd just scold Soul tomorrow on his late antics and went up to her room. Leaving the door open behind her, she threw off her shirt and tossed it to the corner.

"**You look awfully hot when you're mad."**

The voice startled her, causing her to jump as her greens eyes came to meet red ones. Although, he seemed off somehow. There was a cloudy shield covering his eyes, one that she rarely saw. **"You're drunk." **This remark left a scowl on both of their faces, the alcohol scent came off of him in billows now as she pointed it out.

It was then that she remembered that she was wearing just her bra on her upper half of her body. Soul's eyes were staring straight at her bust, and it took everything in her to not slap him on the spot. She held back the urge, and instead crossed her arms over her chest quickly, blocking most of his view. However, Soul gave her another scowl. **"Bookworm."** He hissed as her hands were forcibly pulled down to her side, despite her sudden struggles not to. **"You don't even realize how beautiful you are."**

His words were like a ghost over her skin, lips taking their time to find their way to her own. When they did, he let his lips rest there for a moment. **"And just so you don't screw it up. I think you're absolutely stunning."** Her ghosted over her skin one more time before his lips crashed onto hers, his slow past speeding up dramatically as if he wasn't actually drunk those past few moments; as if he just now got actually drunk or something silly like that.

They stayed like that for a while, his tongue eventually running across her bottom lip, demanding access. She allowed it to him, and their tongue danced around, not deciding which cavern to stay inside. His hand started to get antsy, as she was slowly starting to accept the fact that they were going to 'do the nasty'. He reluctantly let go of her arms, and took little heed as they wrapped themselves around his neck.

"**I swear to drunk I'm not god."** A cheeky smile was flashed at her, before he scooped her up and backed out of her room. That was the last place he wanted to mess up was Maka's room, so instead he walked her over to where his was.

Gently, he laid her out over his bedspread, taking a moment to admire her body once more before allowing his head to travel around again. Soul's mouth ventured up from her bellybutton, his starting place, up her chest to her covered breasts. The piece of fabric was getting in his way, so he stretched up behind her back and unclasped the bra strap, pulling it off of her and tossing it off the bed in some random direction.

His attention now turned to her breasts; he didn't notice when her hands had found their way to his pants, or how she was sitting up at this point. In fact, he didn't even really care at the moment. The only thing that was on his mind was how he wanted to hear her scream, scream his name, and have that sense of satisfaction for at least a little while. While she fiddled around with his pants, probably trying to get them off, his mouth latched on to her breast, as he massaged the other.

"**Hmm ~"** Cold air nipped at the sensitive skin of Soul's hard-on, and he couldn't help but shiver as it seemed to get harder. A hand seemed to find its way around his base, and began long, painfully slow strokes up and down. She was teasing him, and it earned her a growl as he slowed down his ministrations on her chest. If she wanted to play that game, he could play it as well.

The door slammed shut, probably on purpose, and the two ( well, more Maka ) sprung away from each other. **"Kuu ~ I'm home ~ I got some fresh fish, too!"**

Fucking Blair.

**:] Umad? I had to cock block it, as it's running on 5 in the morning ( gdjkfs two hours, wow. ) and I have to get up in 3 and a half hours. Can I hear a 'woo-hoo'? lD No? You're still mad that I cockblocked your precious smut? Oh, don't you worry ~**

**I'm working on Broken Dreams, as well. I got a message / review saying how I didn't need to bold dialog, and I'd like to point out that bolding dialog is my style. xD Like for some people, typing in lowercase is a style, bolding my dialog and italicizing my character's thoughts is my style. Just pointing it out for you guys ~**

**Tah tah ~**


End file.
